1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a voltage generating circuit for setting a reference voltage, a method of operating the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, a drive circuit for driving the display panel, and a voltage generating circuit. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The drive circuit includes a data driver for outputting data driving signals to the data lines, a gate driver for outputting gate driving signals to drive the gate lines, and a timing controller for controlling the data driver and the gate driver.
After applying a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of a thin film transistor connected to a gate line, such a display device may display an image by applying a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode of the thin film transistor.
The voltage generating circuit generates voltages used for operations of the display panel and the drive circuit. The voltages generated from the voltage generating circuit are maintained or substantially maintained at a stable voltage level, thereby maintaining the quality of an image displayed on a display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.